solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Добрая машина правды
Добрая машина правды, «'ДМП'» (первоначальное название — «Добрая машина пропаганды») — один из проектов Алексея Навального; механизм, с помощью которого он пытался распространять информацию о злоупотреблениях и коррупции во властиНавальный запустил «Добрую Машину Правды» — Лента.Ру, 29.05.2012. Запущен 29 мая 2012 года. Некоторыми источниками рассматривается как имеющий пропагандистскую направленностьЧерный пиар 90-х возвращается? — Особенности информационных войн на новом этапе их развития // доклад Экспертной группа ЦПИ, 25.02.2013: «В 2012 году новый импульс получили информационные войны … Особое значение приобрела адресная работа с посетителями конкретных площадок социальных медиа. Это связано с тем, что пропаганда вышла из соцмедиа в офлайн, минуя традиционные СМИ. Ярким примером может служить появившаяся в 2012 году „Добрая машина правды“.»Черный PR потерял изящество. Современный компромат рассчитан на молодую и некритичную аудиторию //Sostav.ru, 26 Февраля 2013. Проект был заморожен в середине 2014 года. Суть и цели проекта В своем блоге Навальный дал следующее определение проектуАлексей Навальный создает «Добрую машину пропаганды» — Ridus, 12.03.12: Добрая Машина Пропаганды — это люди, её участники, взявшие на себя добровольные обязательства участвовать в распространении правдивой информации. В том объёме и в том формате, в котором им это комфортно Важной особенностью «доброй машины» должна была стать, по мнению Навального, её децентрализованностьНавальный предложил план по созданию «Доброй Машины Пропаганды» — участвовать могут все" — NEWSru.com, 13.03.12. Конечная цель проекта, по словам Навального, это снижение уровня поддержки членов партии Единая Россия, в том числе Путина, путем создания системы, доносящей информацию до пятидесяти миллионов человек''Илья Клишин'', Алексей Навальный: «Избирательная кампания Путина была грамотной» — OpenSpace.ru, 30.05.12. ДМП позиционирует себя как альтернатива и конкурент «Злой Машине Пропаганды», то есть официальным российским СМИ. Методы ДМП Направленность воздействия методов ДМП : * создание повестки дня о злоупотреблениях и коррупции власти, которые не проходят цензуру в СМИ; * распространение информации и её оценок в социальных кругах. Типы методов''Алексей Навальный ДМП. Добавляйте виды активности : * посредством компьютера; * в повседневной жизни; * активная агитация; * специальные (требующие специальных технических знаний и навыков). Создание повестки дня происходит во время передачи одностороннего обезличенного сообщения аудитории, которое закрыто политической цензурой. Общие методы создания повестки дня, предлагаемые ДМП Андрей Коновал, «Правдивая mashina.org» // ИА ДЕНЬ. № 20 (1082) / 6 ИЮНЯ 2012 Г., Эл СМИ № 77-4963 Блог ''Алексея Навального, Бии-бииип, она поехала ЭкспертСовет Блоги: Добрая машина правды Навального и новый «мурзилка» в стану блогеров, «ЭкспертСовет», Обзор блогов 30.05.2012''Анастасия Родионова ,Навальный запускает добрую машину, Московский Комсомолец № 25891 от 15.03.2012Сергей Гуркин Навальный запускает «добрую машину пропаганды», dp.ru 13.03.2012: * переименовывание wi-fi сети и bluetooth; * репосты в социальных сетях и блогах; * листовки в лифте, раскладка листовок в почтовые ящики соседям; * оттиск штампа на денежных купюрах; * граффити на грязных заборах и асфальте; * другие. Распространение новостей через социальные круги — это обсуждение с друзьями новостей о злоупотреблениях власти и коррупции, которое происходит только посредством диалога. Предыстория Идею «Доброй Машины Пропаганды» Навальный высказал на митинге оппозиции на Пушкинской площади в Москве 5 марта 2012 года. Он предложил создать структуры, с помощью которой возможна борьба с государственной пропагандой. По словам Навального, он осознал важность массовой агитационной кампании, наблюдая за избирательной кампанией Владимира Путина. В то же время Навальный не считает себя автором идеи этого проекта, говоря о коллективном авторстве. Навальный также указывает на преемственность проекта по отношению к предыдущим проектам: «РосАгит», кампанией «Единая Россия — Партия Жуликов и Воров». Запуск проекта Первым этапом работы проекта стал запуск 29 мая 2012 года сайта «Mashina.org», на котором осуществляется сбор информации о добровольцах, готовых участвовать в работе проекта. Добровольцам предлагалось зарегистрироваться на сайте и рассказать о себе и о способах планируемой пропаганды«Добрая Машина Правды» Навального поехала со скрипом: слишком много желающих участвовать — NEWSru.com, 29.05.2012. Обработав полученные данные, создатели планируют сделать выводы и выстроить структуру для более эффективной деятельности людей, выразивших готовность участвовать в проектеА. Навальный запустил «Добрую машину правды» — РосБизнесКонсалтинг, 29.05.2012 . Через несколько часов после запуска сайт работал со значительными перебоями, а затем был отключён. По мнению Навального, на сайт была совершена DDoS-атака. Согласно сообщению Навального в Живом Журнале, на момент отключения регистрацию прошли 2 975 человекБлогер: «Добрую машину правды» Навального атаковали хакеры — Lenizdat.ru, 30.05.12. Согласно сообщению в блоге Владислава Наганова, по состоянию на 13:52 МСК 31 мая 2012 года в Машине было авторизовано 8 868 пользователей. По мнению Наганова, DDоS атака лишь подогрела интерес общественности к проектуВладислав Наганов'', О Доброй Машине Правды — «Эхо Петербурга», 31.05.12. Акции * В июне 2012 года началась акция «Агитация на деньгах», в рамках которой на рублевые купюры наносились оттиски с негативными оценками партии «Единая Россия»Навальный предложил печатать агитацию на деньгах — Лента.ру, 18.06.2012. Со слов Максима Кононенко, такие купюры, хотя и не теряют платежеспособности, должны признаваться ветхими и изыматься из оборота.Купюры, проштампованные Навальным и его сторонниками, пошли в оборот: «их всюду берут» // Newsru.com, 20 июня 2012: «В ветхие выводятся банкноты, имеющие посторонние надписи, состоящие более чем из двух знаков» * 21-25 июня 2012 года проводился проект «Краснодар», в рамках которого информация о коррупции в Краснодарском крае распространялась среди жителей края с помощью личных сообщений в сети ВКонтакте.Действие «Доброй машины правды» решили испытать на жителях Кубани — ИТАР-ТАСС КУБАНЬ, 2012-06-21. По оценкам Навального около 9 тысяч человек отправили суммарно около 100 тысяч личных сообщений«Добрая машина правды» Навального выполнила задачу на Кубани — Лента.ру, 25.06.2012. Эффективность проекта как политического инструмента ставилась под сомнение''Сергей Смирнов'', Глупая машина спама — Газета.ру, 28.06.2012. * 29 июня 2012 года прошла акция политпросвета «Агитируй Гагарин» в городе Гагарин (Смоленская область). В рамках акции собрались 40 человек, приехавшие в Гагарин, чтобы пообщаться о злоупотреблениях власти, раздать листовки (три тысячи) и доклады «Путин. Коррупция» и «Путин. Итоги»''Наталья Зотова'', «Добрая машина правды» приехала в Гагарин — Новая Газета, 30.06.2012. * 1 июля 2012 года сторонники ДМП начали распространять листовки от имени партии «Единая Россия», в которых сообщалось о связи повышения тарифов ЖКХ с низким уровнем поддержки партии и Путина В. В. в регионе. До конца 2012 года Навальный планировал развесить до миллиона таких листовок«Добрая машина правды» Навального взялась за ЖКХ — Лента.ру, 04.07.2012 Партия Единая Россия заявляла, что данные подделки являются нарушением законодательстваНавальный распространяет фальшивые листовки «Единой России» // Сайт партии Единая Россия, 2012-07-04«Единая Россия» призвала не поддаваться на провокации Навального — Лента.ру, 04.07.2012. * 16 июля 2012 года в качестве реакции на принятый Государственной думой закон «О клевете», сторонники ДМП распространяли листовки от имени «Единой России», где рассказывалось о том, что лозунг «Единая Россия — партия Жуликов и Воров» является клеветническим. Целью листовки было распространение такого мнения среди населения.Навальный призывает бороться с новым законом о клевете — «Росбалт», 16.07.2012. * 26 июля 2012 года Алексей Навальный инициировал акцию «Бастрыкин — иностранный агент», в связи с наличием у Александра Бастрыкина вида на жительство в Чехии.Навальный объявил Бастрыкина иностранным агентом — Лента.ру, 26.07.2012Навальный «докопался» до Бастрыкина — «УралИнформБюро», 26.07.2012Навальный: Глава СК России имеет вид на жительство в стране-члене НАТО — «Unian», 26.07.2012 * 6 августа 2012 года, в рамках ДМП было презентовано дополнение для браузера Google Chrome, которое автоматически заменяет словосочетания, такие как: «Единая Россия» на «Партия Жуликов и Воров», «Владимир Путин» на «Владимир Обещалкин», «Бастрыкин» на «иностранный агент Бастрыкин».Навальный презентовал «Добрый браузер правды» — «РосБалт», 06.08.2012. * 29 сентября и 6 октября 2012 г. активистами ДМП были проведены акции «Агитируй Химки!» в поддержку кандидата на должность мэра города Евгении Чириковой. В акциях принимали участие, в частности, Алексей Навальный, Илья Яшин, Михаил Шац, Татьяна Догилева и Ксения Собчак. В ходе этих акций до 200 активистов расклеивали по городу листовки и общались с жителями.Новая газета. Агитируй Химки. 29.09.2012РБК daily. Собчак неудачно проехалась на троллейбусе в Химках. 08.10.2012 3-7 октября 2012 был проводился проект ДМП под названием «Химки», аналогичный ранее осуществлённому проекту «Краснодар». В его рамках жителям Химок было отправлено более 16 тысяч личных сообщений через социальную сеть ВКонтакте.Lenta.ru. Навальный запустил «Добрую машину правды» по Химкам. 03.10.2012 * 12 ноября 2012 была запущена акция «Саша-Мерседес» (совместно «РосПилом» и ДМП) с целью распространения листовок якобы от имени губернатора, осуждающих и высмеивающих планировавшуюся закупку «Мерседесов» правительством Астраханской области на общую сумму в 11,7 млн рублей. Уже на следующий день после этого губернатор отменил закупку.BBC. Губернатор Жилкин ответил Навальному о «Мерседесах». // BBC, 13.11.2012 Также ДМП создало несколько видеороликов, в частности: «Нефтегазовая зависимость России» (22 июня 2012, о связи роста экономики России и высоких цен на нефть Партия «Народный Альянс» ),Добрая машина правды Навального: перспективы проекта 16-10-2012 , «NATO Air Base Ulyanovsk» (2 июля 2012 года, посвящен перевалочной базе НАТО в Ульяновске). Критика Активистов ДМП могут обвинить в незаконной политической пропаганде и действиях, направленных на разжигание агрессии по отношению к власти. С другой стороны, ДМП направляет гражданскую активность не на митинги. По мнению британского журналиста Бена Иуды (Европейский совет по международным отношениям), проект ДМП постигла неудача, он превратился в несколько фейсбук-групп, систему для рассылки спама по социальным сетям и веб-сайты с плакатами.Has the Russian opposition lost its way? // BEN JUDAH 27 November 2012: «The much trumpeted „Good Machine of Truth“ that was supposed to be a cutting-edge propaganda machine complete with an app has not really taken off. The app is nowhere to be seen and the „Machine“ fared poorly when sent into action. It turned out to be only Facebook groups, angry mass-mails and websites with posters to download. It has been mocked as Navalny’s — „Bad Machine of Spam.“» См. также * Фонд борьбы с коррупцией Примечания Ссылки * Сайт проекта «Добрая машина правды» * Владимир Цыбульский. «Добрый машинист». Навальный затроллил «Единую Россию», Lenta.ru, 2013-07-19 Категория:Коррупция в России Категория:Сайты, появившиеся в 2012 году Категория:Пропаганда в России Категория:Проекты Навального Категория:Краудсорсинг